Slowly Dying
by Baby.BooLoVeYa2
Summary: What can happen between a teenage wizard and a famouse comedian? What can happen when the comedian is being hunted down by an unknown creature? Find out here.
1. New job, New subject, New Alex?

Slowly Dying…

I don't own anything!

All I own is the ideas… So ya enjoy!

~ Alex's P.O.V.~

How is it that I always get hurt in a relationship? When I was with my first real relationship. I got hurt because of the separation with Dean and his family moving. His dad got a better job somewhere else. Second was Mason a werewolf. We got into a fight then once we finally found out we loved each other he had to go. He was bitten by Juliet; Justin's vampire girlfriend. Then he had to live as a full on werewolf. From that day on I haven't been the same or fallen in love again.

"Alex! Answer me!" I looked at Justin with no expression what so ever.

"What? What now Justin?" I ask plainly. His eye turned into a sad expression hearing my voice.

"Um… Dad wants you to talk to him about your wizard training." He said quietly. I quickly got up and walked to the layer where my dad was.

"Yeah dad?" I leaned against the frame of the door way not really going in.

"Did you finish your last spell months ago Alex?" He was looking through papers of mine which surprised him. I nodded.

"Why? I mean I already got through half of my independent studies." I explain. He shot his head up shocked.

"You did?" I nodded looking anywhere but him. "Oh I was just checking 'cause the wizard council just sent me a notice for you. Something about you being apart of the Mortal Protection?" I then immediately took interest into what he was saying.

"What about it?"

"You have a new mortal. Named Sonny Monroe. Some actress on a comedy show."

"So Random. Justin and Max watch it all the time." I walked over to the door until dad said something I didn't catch. "What?"

"Don't loose yourself Alex." I scoff and whisper.

"You can't loose something you already lost. Now… It's slowly dying." I walk off into the substation and out to Waverly. I walk towards the allies and pull out my wand. "Take me where it's nice and Sunny or where I'll find my girl Sonny." Even is that didn't sound like a rhyme it did the trick I was in So Random.

"Excuse me who are you?" I woman asked. She had short brown hair and well looked like a mother. I came to that because she had a young teenage girl behind her. She looked like her. Wait… That's Sonny Monroe. I clear my throat and become very serious. I know: When does ALEX RUSSO become SERIOUS right? Well I've changed! Get over it!

"Hello Ms. Monroe. My name is Alex Russo. I have been called forth to protect someone named Sonny Monroe?" I look over at her daughter. "I suspect she is Sonny and you are her mother right?" She nods.

"Come lets go inside Sonny's dressing room. We can talk there." We walked inside, they sat down on the couch as I stood.

"So what's the problem. Who's after Sonny?" I always say that to a new subject, I'm told to ask that all the time and it's getting REALLY annoying.

"That's the problem. We can't figure out who. All she sees is a shadow that always comes within her dreams and at night to attack her." I frowned. I knew exactly who is was he's been getting to all my subjects. I looked away and stared somewhere else.

"Well I already know who. This guy won't stop and I've been assigned to the ones who has had this person. I guess he's after Sonny now." Sonny's eyes were closed and it seemed like she was trying to open them. I whispered: Bangungot gulatin. Her eyes shot open and she was breathing hard.

"Hard to stay awake huh?" She nodded and I sat next to her. "Look I will protect you with my life. The reason I'm the best is because no emotion has ever crossed me for months. It keeps me focus and alert. It makes sure I take care of my subject. Ok? You're safe." She nodded and stared at something. Sonny frowned.

"Where did you get that scar?" I let her trace her fingers over the scar and I talk.

"Got really close on catching the guy invading your dreams. Close but, I didn't fight hard enough. I didn't have much rage as I did before." She seemed confused and I sighed. "I'll explain a bit more later." I stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll be back within five minutes, I'm just going to look around." I ran off and since I'm a Mortal Protector my powers are above any other wizard or magical creature known in the wizard world. I'm faster than any vampire and werewolf, I'm smarter than any creature, and I'm stronger than any other. I ran all over the lot and studio I found nothing until I remembered Sonny's day nightmare. I ran back and found her screaming and on the floor.

"Bangungot gulatin." Her eyes shot open as she desperately looked around the room. "He's gone." She looked and me and immediately ran up to me and hugged me. I hesitated but hugged her back. I actually loved the feeling of her arms around me. I just wanted to stay like this forever.

~Sonny's P.O.V.~

As I held my protector I could help but feel love and safety. I knew it was wrong to feel this but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to keep her there with me. I wanted to stay in her protective arms for the rest of my life. She soon let go and I immediately missed the warmth of her body. She bowed.

"I will be near but I must stay clear of other mortals before they get suspicious." She stood straight and walked over to me and kissed my forehead. As her lips were still attached to my forehead she whispered.

"I will never leave you. You're different then the rest and I want it this way. Mahal kita aking baby girl." With that she left with in a blink of an eye.

"What did she say to you Sonny?" My mother asks. I shrugged.

"I don't speak her language mom." She nodded and left the room. I felt another being in the room and it wasn't Alex. It came up to my ear. It spoke in the most scariest and evil way.

"You will be mine one day and you will be lying in your own pool of blood… Sonny Monroe." It left me shaking in fear, tears falling down my face, hugging myself for my own comfort, and feeling cold and weak. I felt like that for 20 minutes. Although I didn't even notice Alex behind me hugging me tightly; trying to calm me down until I heard her soft, broken voice.

"As long as I'm alive Sonny, as long as I'm around nothing will ever happen to you. My life will be put on the line for you and he will go down so he will not harm you no longer. Do you understand me?" I nodded and spun around pushing my face closer to her body. Alex's expression never changed at all, but she did acted differently. She was stroking my hair, humming a soft tune and I felt tired. She picked me up carrying me bridal style to the couch and resting my head on her lap still stroking my hair. "Rest anak ko you need it. I'll be there if he tries to attack in your dreams." I just drifted into whatever was coming in my mind but all I dreamed about was… Surprisingly Alex. She was there the entire time just staring at me with an actual genuine smile. I was thankful for her. This was actually the first time in a very long time I had a wonderful dream. All thanks to Alex Russo.

Tell me what you think people! I might add my music to this but… I don't know yet.


	2. So Random

**Slowly Dying:**

**So Random…**

**Still don't own anything!**

**Just own the idea!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Alex's P.O.V.~**

**Ok that was weird. Was I actually SMILING in Sonny's dream? How the fuck is that possible I haven't smiled in months! How is SHE able to make me smile within a few minutes? What the hell is wrong with me! I mean I liked being able to smile again but how is she; out of all people able to make me smile? I start walking around Condor Studious and find the prop house. Nico, Grady, Tawny and Zora are all there with Sonny talking about a new sketch.**

"**Hey Alex." I smile and nod toward Sonny.**

"**Sup?" I walk over and just stand.**

"**Sonny you haven't introduced your amazingly beautiful friend of yours." Gosh didn't know Nico was a type of person to hit on girls. I smirk.**

"**Sorry but I'm not interested. Although my name is Alexandria Russo but call my Alex." I smile at Sonny and she smiles back.**

"**Well do you know us? Well of course you know me." Well Tawny is the full headed one.**

"**Well um baldish dude must me Nico, blonde boy is Grady, crazy girl is Zora but I don't know you." I joke. I actually know them all because Sonny told me about them in her dream. Tawny gasped and stood up.**

"**Fine. Well if you don't know me I'm Tawny Hart!" Wow she is full of herself. I chuckled.**

"**I know I was just joking. Although you are somewhat weird to me but you probably disagree." She nods. "Well whatever you say." I wrapped my arms around Sonny and whispered in her ear. "I gotta go get rid of the rest of this magic. I can't go over." She was confused. I smiled. "I'll explain later." I walked out and popped myself into the woods. I let out a shaky sigh as the tree's around me suddenly turned into flames of darkness, my eyes now pure red, my veins truly showing, muscles growing, my hair changing into a dark brown with red streaks. I screamed. All this pain was eating me up. Darkness isn't helping out anymore.**

**~ Sonny's P.O.V.~**

**Everyone just stared at me. I sat down next to Zora.**

"**So um… what are we doing for our next sketch?" They just stare at me.**

"**The usual 'Sicky Vicky' sketch." Nico was acting pretty weird now. "So anything you want to tell us about?" I shook my head.**

"**You sure Sonny? Not even about Alex?" Never thought Tawny would act like this.**

"**Sonny what do you feel for Alex?" I look at Zora smiling at me. What the fuck?**

"**I don't know what you're talking about Zora." She smirks.**

"**You like her." I shake my head. "Yes you do."**

"**No I don't."**

"**Yes."**

"**No."**

"**Yes."**

"**I am not doing this Zora." I castoff the remark and look anywhere but them. Until I feel a disturbing breeze. "Is it just me or is it getting cold in here." Everyone get confused.**

"**There's no windows here Sonny. You ok?" I shake my head. I then feel that sharp feeling in my back the first time I was attacked. Oh no…**

"**Sonny you're bleeding!" Grady yells. All of a sudden we all hear a bang and we all look behind me. It was Alex.**

"**Sonny! Get everyone out of the room! Now!" She commands fighting off was seemed like a shadow. Everyone fallowed me out of the room and into the hallway.**

"**STA 'LONTANO IL MIO DEMONE!" She sounded different. Darker. She walked out and looked at my cast mates. "Don't say anything of this to anyone unless my want to be fed to wolves." She walks off. She's starting to worry me. She doesn't fit the description the Mortal Protection told me about. I quickly run after her and find her in my dressing room throwing things against the walls. She screamed and fell to the ground. Her eyes were bright red. What the hell is going on?**

"**Alex what's going on?" I asked worriedly.**

"**I don't know! I can't control myself anymore!" She looked like she was in pain. She screamed again but this time something happened. I felt… Different. She looked at me and she knew what was happening. I knew what was happening. Alex is now my soul mate and she can't control anything about her.**

"**Did they tell you anything about this?" She sighed and shook her head.**

"**All they told me is that if this ever happened with one of my subjects I would protect them for the rest of my life. Also since I'm twice as different as the others I live until notice." I was scared we both just found out we were meant for each other and I just found out that Alex could kill me in any minute.**

"**What does this make us stand in?"**

"**We are now in certain relationship. I have no choice other to be with you. Although if you don't love me back then… Once you die, I will live on and never die unless I commit suicide which the program will never except." She stood up and began to leave until she stopped at the door. "Oh and the reason that guy is going through your head is because I am the one interfering in the future of his life. He came back to get to me, and in order to get to me he has to find my soul mate. My blood is running through a very big family and I'm next in line to inherit every single unknown power known to wizards and/or creatures. I just happen to be the only one who had been struck by a mortal lover." With that still fresh in my mind, she left. I looked at the wall that was now busted and I had to fix it or else.**

"**Sonny?" I looked at the door and find Zora and Tawny. Weird why would Tawny be here?**

"**Hey sorry about Alex. Things just aren't going so well." They walked over and Zora hugged me.**

"**What's going on?" I rub her back as she hugs me and sigh.**

"**Alex and I are just getting through a hard time." She looks up to me knowing I'm hiding something.**

"**Sonny just tell us. Alex already said if we tell this to anyone else we will be eaten by wolves." Gosh Tawny is still… well Tawny.**

"**Ok look I'm being hunted down by a shadow thing and well Alex is here to protect me. Until that shadow creature attacked me in front of you guys today." They raised an eyebrow.**

"**What do you mean? Is she not protecting you anymore?" I looked at Tawny and was shocked she was even caring.**

"**No. It's just… We found out we were destined to be together."**

"**Well that's great! You love her don't you Sonny?" I looked at Zora again.**

"**How are you able to figure this out?" She shrugs. "You're right though. Ever since I saw her I-I just can't have her away from me." Tawny awed me which was scaring me but she looked like she was happy for me. Weird.**

**~Alex's P.O.V.~**

**I never thought I would be in this situation. I never thought my imprinting would be on a mortal. I never thought my imprinting would be on a GIRL to say the most, but with Sonny. She's just… WOW. I can't get her out of my mind.**

"**Oh really?" I shoot up from where I was sitting and look around.**

"**Who's there?" Within a millisecond I hit the ground. I hear a laugh. I immediately get up and run toward it.**

"**Hello Alex." I was shocked.**

"**Why? Why you?" I backed away but it kept moving forward.**

"**What's wrong Alex? Aren't you happy to see me?" That grin that wasn't someone I knew.**

"**I don't know you anymore. You're not the one I knew back then!" I was now backed up against the tree.**

"**Oh come now Alex. I'm still the same." It frowned. "Although you're not." My eyes widen and next thing I know I'm in Sonny's room.**

"**Alex are you ok?" Sonny?**

"**How'd I get here?" I look at her.**

"**I found you in the woods. Something almost killed you." She brushed hair out of my face and put a wet cloth on my forehead. "You were bleeding a lot but you heal pretty fast." I nod.**

**It was all silent until Sonny breaks it with a sigh.**

"**Who did this to you Alex?" I sigh and say…**


	3. Author's Note

Sorry that I haven't been around for… A REALLY REALLY Long time but I just have no inspiration for this story anymore and I have no idea where I am going with it either so ya… I am so sorry.

But I do have some new ideas so I will start writing them as soon as possible and Ya. I am really sorry for disappearing all of a sudden and well just hope for some new things soon. Alright bye for now :


End file.
